


Rain and Whiskey

by QuailiTea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01e09 Queen of the Flowers, Gen, Introspection, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/pseuds/QuailiTea
Summary: Memory, a feral thing /It sidles out and bites/ A lapdog in the daytime/ a werewolf in the nightSecond submission for August collection: Dulcinea Effect - Set just after Queen of the Flowers





	Rain and Whiskey

It’s not something she ever admits out loud. Not in the quiet of her elegant parlor, nor into the raging wind while she flies. She pushes it away when crowds of people serve up kaleidoscopes of faces that could be hers, might be hers. And she most certainly does not think about it when she is alone, swirling a mostly-empty tumbler in rhythm with the sheeting waves of rain on the windows. But all the same, the thought scrawls itself on the walls of her mind, over and over, like a medium’s automatic writing. Buried images: mild, trusting eyes. Ribbons coming loose, thin frock on a thinner frame, dirty knees and face that had marked her as a child that wouldn’t be missed until too late. And all the rescuing she’d done since, proof that she had always tried, dammit, that it had only been because she was too small and too weak then, and now that she was strong, it would never happen again. But the rain and the whiskey washed away her defenses some nights, broke her confidence apart. She stared, unseeing, the thought bearing down like a train. “You cannot save them, Phryne. You cannot be enough.”


End file.
